Colombian-Mafia War
The Colombian-Mafia War is a major street conflict seen in the 1991 setting of Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. It is instigated on November 18th, 1991 and lasts until December 14th. Participants include the Colombians, the Russian Mafia under the Son, notably including the Henchman, and a low-level chop shop gang which Andy is a part of. Manny Pardo and the Fans also have levels connected to the conflict indirectly. Depicted Events November 18th, 1991 The Son has a private meeting with the Henchman where he says he'll assault a local strip club run by the Colombians. The Colombians invited him to an apparent meeting of several gang kingpins ("VIPs only"), but upon arriving the club is full of heavily armed Colombians and no other gangs, perhaps implying it was a trap laid for the Son anyway. He clears it out and takes several strippers back with him to the Russian Mafia headquarters, where they do cocaine. [[No Mercy|'November 21st, 1991']] The Henchman, who was wary of starting the conflict to begin with, asks to leave the mafia as he feels he's getting too soft to be a hitman. The Son reluctantly allows his request, but asks that he clear out a local chop shop which has recently started giving it's cut to the Colombians instead of the Russians. The Henchman does so, taking the Colombians' cut as his own personal payment. On his way out, he meets and spares Andy. [[Execution (scene)|'November 22nd or Soon After']] The Henchman, having been robbed and dumped, takes several hallucinogens in a drug den of unknown affiliation. As a favor to Andy, the Fans assault the drug den and kill the Henchman. Chronologically, this is their first depicted killing spree since Down Under, making the drug war indirectly the reason why they returned to the vigilante scene and began doing jobs more regularly. December 7th, 1991 The war has made the newspapers by this point. The Son, his new right hand and an unnamed third mobster assault a Colombian-affiliated bank, killing several guards aiding the Colombian operations and several Colombian gangsters. The bank apparently stores the vast majority of the Colombians' finances and launders their money. The third Russian mobster is killed trying to take the vault. This prompts the Son to reflect on why he started the war, and the fruitlessness of trying to make his dead family proud. December 10th, 1991 Manny Pardo takes it upon himself to assault a massive Colombian cocaine smuggling operation at the docks on Port Boulevard. In a massive raid, he kills nearly 100 mobsters with assault weapons before back up has time to arrive. Though entirely possible, it is never shown that Pardo is doing this as a willing favor to the Russian mob. The war's being mentioned in the newspaper is enough of a connection to explain the assault, and Pardo's recent disposal of Jack's body explains why he was in that general area of town. The Russian Mafia likely fed the police an anonymous tip to prevent the Colombians from recovering financially by importing and selling more cocaine. December 14th, 1991 Manny Pardo attempts to see the Son for unspecified reasons, though it's clear the Son's recent notoriety is a factor. He is denied entry by Blue Lips while the Son uses a naked Colombian gangster as a punching bag. In what he actively acknowledges is a borderline suicidal move to his own men (urging them to not be late), the Son single handedly assaults the Colombian cartel's headquarters. He kills around 80 heavily armed Colombian mobsters and bouncers before entering the heavily guarded main office completely unarmed. With six guns trained on the Son, the Colombian Boss commends him for even attempting the assault alone, but says this is as far as it goes and that he's already dead. A visibly furious Son counters with "Then why are you still talking to me?" with the implication that the Colombian Boss is as good as dead if he kills the Son. The boss pauses, and the Son gives him ten seconds to surrender, saying "maybe I'll let you live." The Colombian tells him he's insane as the Son starts counting. The Son's men appear through separate entrances to the floor as he counts. He finishes, and they fill the entire office with bullets, effectively ending the war. Category:In-Game Universe Category:Conflict